Started with hiding
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: Tsuna is a teen who liked to hack and is good at fighting. He is Smart but is called dame he spends most of his time hiding from bully's in a cave reading. What will happen when reborn arrives and finds a shy but confident teen who already knows why he is there?


He was in his favorite hiding spot be it there from bully's or from the world. It was in the middle of the forest on the mountain called death mountain. no one comes here because they are scared but he has has been coming here since he was in first grade he had found it when getting his daily chase from his bully's who wanted to hurt him.

He had been running through the forest behind the school and went past the rope where no one was supposed to cross. He had heard story's about the mountain behind the rope but he didn't care he had a weird ability to calm animals and tame them no matter how mean or wild and the animals on death mountain were supposed to be even more blood thirsty than regular wild animals.

He had stumbled across the meadow with a water fall on the side of a cliff be hind the water fall he had found out when he had fallen getting a drink was a cave. It had been hard but he had started bringing some supply's up there like a portable stove, food, cups, plates, silverware, blankets, books, stuff like that and he had turned the cave into a hide out where he would go and sometimes stay the night.

His mother had asked him were he was going but he had said that he was camping in the forest and she had been delighted that her son was growing up into a man. 'So much like his father' she had said let me tell you even though he loved her to death his mother was a ditz while his father he hated so he had hated her comment. His father worked in the mafia and lied to the both of them about it.

You are probably asking why if i had never been told about my father being in the mafia i am very good at hacking shocking right because after all how could some one 'Dame' be good at something like hacking? well its true i am but everyone underestimates me but i guess that is my fault because i dont like attention so when i get hoe work or a test i only finish enough questions to pass.

When i found out about my father being in the mafia i had been glad i had hidden my true self because i knew it was only a matter of time before my father opens his big mouth and tells someone about his 'beautiful wife and his precious tuna-fish' and sadly i had been right.

At the beginning i had lead the men to Hibari Kyoya a very strong and bloodthirsty child who likes to fight and used tonfas to 'bit people to death' but then i had come to the decision that sooner or later they would find my house and hurt my mother and no one hurts my mom so i had decided to train.

The training consisted of running every morning starting at 4 am to 8 am, climbing the cliff in the meadow by the water fall, fight with my bully's and when they became to easy i started fighting the yakuza.

Along the way an accident happened and me and hibari had become friends (Though Kyoya would forever deny it) and i had told him why as he had put it 'Foreigner herbivores were attacking me and why i was fighting against the crowding herbivores who create trouble' so when i told him that my father was in the Italian mafia boss of the CEDEF and i was fighting to become stronger to protect my Kyoya found out i could fight he has asked me to spar or more like he grasped his tonfas from where ever he gets them and jumped at me and the rest is now i guess people say history.

He was now laying down reading a book with his head phones in and was listening to mad world by Gary Jules trying to relax after getting the information that he was not the Heir of Vongola the Biggest and strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world and that the greatest hitman reborn was sent out to train him to be the boss.

I had stood up from my computer and called Kyoya to tell him the news then i had needed so time to escape to i had gone to where i always go and i am trying to both wrap it around my mind and try not to kill my father knowing he is the reason why i am in this position.

I then stiffened because i felt someone enter the cave and i looked up to see a man in a black suit with a yellow tie a fedora with a lizard on the brim of it. He had Black hair and curly side burns his eyes were pure black and it was as if he was staring into my soul he then smirked and i was enraptured by his handsomeness but i knew that this man was dangerous.

I stood up and bowed he raised his eye brow silently questioning me.

I smiled and said "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi it is nice to meet you Reborn-San".

I felt a little please to have shocked the worlds greatest hitman even if it only showed by the slight widening of his eyes and even that was for a second.

Reborn walked forward and tilted his hat "Chaos now Tsunayoshi want to tell me how you know of me and if you know of the mafia?"

* * *

Happy Birthday Tsuna and Reborn.


End file.
